


Live well, while time remains

by cheeky_noi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dismemberment, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_noi/pseuds/cheeky_noi
Summary: Short drabble I wrote before i played through trespasser. The magic of the mark tries to consume Vraska Adaar





	Live well, while time remains

Pain. Searing pain coursed through her veins as green magic swirled and crackled around them. She screamed, but couldn’t hear the shriek that threatened to rip her vocal chords apart. All she could register was her blood pounding in her ears, and the magic bend and snap around her.   
The Iron Bull looked down at her. The strong image of Vraska Adaar, Leader of the Inquisition, the person that he respected and loved, was gone. In its wake was a trembling shadow of a person, screaming in agony as the magic that once helped her save all of Thedas, threatened to drag her into the Fade.  
“Live well, while time remains.”  
Solas’ last words. Was that some kind of joke? How could she “live well” if this damned mark was going to consume her?!   
“I’m sorry, Boss…”   
Cassandra had already moved her, positioning her body in a way that spread her marked arm flush against the ground.   
“You’re going to have to hurry,” Casandra’s voice came out in a harsh whisper as she struggled to hold her friend down.   
“It’ll be over soon, Kadan,” Bull mumbled, more to himself than to her as he swung his great ax down to slice the glowing appendage.   
A sickening crunch, as blade broke through skin and bone rang in Vraska’s ears. The pain was still there, yet…somehow different. The all encompassing agony was now replaced by a searing, almost bright pain. Vraska welcomed it, smiling against it, her vision growing dark around the edges.


End file.
